A new form of dragon
by king of random
Summary: When Eragon and Saphira confess their love to each other they try to find a way for them to become mates but what if doing this brings them into a new adventure. EragonXSaphira AryaXOC
1. Chapter 1

_"Damn it Eragon just tell her she can't do anything to you." _Eragon thought to himself before punching the wall of his room "_Just tell her how you feel everything will work out"_ Eragon thought before making up his mind "_I'll tell her after all what's the worst that could happen." _Eragon thought before leaving to tell the one he loved about how he felt.

"_Damn it Saphira just tell him how you feel what's the worst that could happen.. besides him not wanting to so much as look at you."_ Saphira thought to herself sadly walking around outside Eragon's house her tail dragging on the ground "Saphira can I talk to you?" Eragon asked Saphira though their link while approaching her

"Yes Eragon what is it?" Saphira said kindly

"There's something I want to tell you." Eragon replied

"And that would be?" Saphira asked

"Saphira I-I-I..."

"Yes what is it?" Saphira asked

"I-I love you." Eragon blurted out not thinking

"W-What?" Saphira stuttered

"I love you you're the only one who truly understands me I love you more than anything." Eragon said getting ready to run for his life expecting Saphira to shoot out a massive wave of fire at him but Saphira was too shocked by his remark that all she could do was stand there and think about what he said "_Does Eragon truly love me or is he playing one of his little jokes on me._" Saphira asked herself "Saphira I'm sorry if I offended you by saying this." Eragon said quickly fearing he had hurt Saphira somehow

"No you don't need to worry Eragon you just took me by surprise that's all." Saphira said thanking the fact that her deep blue scales stopped Eragon from seeing her blush. "Maybe we should just forget the whole thing." Eragon said walking back to his house

"Eragon wait." Saphira said using her muzzle to turn him around before placing her lipless mouth against his. Eragon didn't know if he should back away or just enjoy it all he could do is stand there and feel Saphira kiss him. "Eragon the truth is I love you too." Saphira said

"R-really?" Eragon asked shocked but also happy

"Yes ever since we defeated Galbatorix I haven't been able to think of anything else other than you." Saphira said

"But what if the elves were to find out about this?" Eragon asked

"They can't do anything about it after all they practically view me like a god." Saphira stated. Eragon knew Saphira was right the elves had been treating her like a god "All right Saphira I guess we can love each other but what about the um size difference?" Eragon asked

"Well I have heard of a few spells that can actually turn dragons into humans." Saphira suggested

"But wouldn't that take allot of strength?" Eragon asked only to receive a laugh from Saphira. "Eragon didn't anyone tell you that dragons can lend their strength to their riders?" Saphira asked jokingly "Besides if we told Arya about this she could help." Saphira suggested

"Are you kidding she wouldn't do that after all as far as the elves know you're the last female dragon in existence." Eragon said

"Perhaps but it's worth a try." Saphira said

"True but still it would take a long time to get everything ready we'd need to come up with some story about your sudden 'disappearance' not to mention explaining about who the human girl I was with was." Eragon explained

"True but we shouldn't worry about that at the moment right now we should sleep it's getting late." Saphira said looking over towards the sunset. Eragon looked out with her when an idea struck him "Saphira how about I sleep outside with you tonight after all it must get lonely outside at night." Eragon suggested. Saphira could tell he was planning more than just sleeping outside with her and was about to decline when her curiosity overpowered her and nodded "I would like that Eragon." Saphira said rubbing her snout against his face as she looked into his eyes and they shared another kiss as the sun went down and the world went dark.

Authors note: This is my first Inheritance cycle fanfic and I would appreciate it if readers would review and help me with this as this is also my first EragonXSaphira Fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Saphira lay soundlessly on the soft grass her wing draped over Eragon "_Maybe Eragon wasn't planning anything after all." _Saphira thought to herself looking over the sleeping form of her friend and hopeful mate "_Maybe I should just get some sleep." _Saphira thought to herself lowering her head onto the soft grass and shutting her large sapphire eyes.

"_About time she fell asleep." _Eragon thought to himself slowly and quietly getting up and walking up to Saphira's tail and slowly lifted her tail out of the way leaving nothing covering Saphira's large vaginal tunnel "_Well here we go." _Eragon thought to himself before muttering a few words in the ancient language as vines came out of the ground and tied themselves around Saphira's tail and legs "_That should keep her steady enough but just incuse." _Eragon thought before muttering some other words in the ancient language as rock began to grow out of the ground and covered Saphira's snout but leaving her nostrils untouched so she could breathe "_There now for the fun part." _Eragon thought as he approached Saphira's clit and began to rub it with his hand causing Saphira to let out a few small growling noises from her throat as she began to wake.

"W-What." Saphira said getting up before feeling something tugging at her legs and tail. Saphira out of instinct tried to breathe a jet of flame at what was holding her down but failed as she felt something getting in the way. Saphira looked down as saw that her snout had been completely covered in stone but she was still able to breathe from the holes around her nostrils "Eragon something's happening..." Saphira cried out before letting out a small mental moan as she felt Eragon's hand massage her clit "E-Eragon you did this?" Saphira asked somewhat startled but not surprised

"Yes I am Saphira I bound you but I may not need to if you behave." Eragon replied

"Well if you are trying to make me moan for you you'll have to try harder than that."

"Well you asked for it." Eragon said before he shoved his entire arm into her feeling some of the pleasure she was feeling from their link. Eragon muttered some words in the ancient language as the stone around Saphira's snout loosened its grip and fell to the ground as Saphira let out a loud growl of pleasure. "Please Eragon don't stop." Saphira begged as Eragon complied to her wishes and didn't just keep going but also began to speed up making Saphira continue to moan and growl.

**Arya was taking one of her midnight walks admiring the green trees animals of all kinds wondering through the forest without a care in the world "**_**I**_**t's like we never had a war in the first place." Arya said to herself happily her black hair flowing in the wind like a flag in the breeze the moon shining through the trees casting an luminous glow on the forest "**_**I wonder if Eragon and Saphira would like to join me**_**." Arya thought as she walked towards Eragon's house but stopped when he heard a loud growl. Arya wondering what was going on so she began to concentrate on Saphira's mind but when she did she heard something she never thought to hear from Saphira "Oh Eragon faster please it feels so good." Arya heard Saphira cry out before hearing a loud scream. Arya quickly hid in some nearby bushes looking towards were Eragon and Saphira were but nearly fainted when she saw what was happening in front of her was Saphira her tail and legs bound and Eragon his arm deep inside Saphira's clit. Arya was about to leave when all of a sudden she felt Saphira enter her mind "Enjoy the show?" Saphira asked as Arya turned around and came face to face with Saphira her sapphire eyes staring into the elf princess of Ellesméra "Well did you?" Eragon asked walking up beside Saphira** **"I sensed you from where we were and decided to let you see what we were doing just to see your reaction." Saphira said "And I can sense that you did enjoy it." Saphira continued leaning her head down between the Arya's legs and liking the thin fabric of her skirt getting a small taste of Arya's vaginal juices. Saphira enjoyed the taste as she began to continue licking before Eragon entered her mind "Saphira maybe we should explain this before things go too far." Eragon said out loud so that Arya could hear his suggestion** **"Fine Saphira said giving Arya's somewhat covered Vaginal tunnel one final lick before walking back to their house Arya not far behind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This Chapter contains a EragonXSaphiraXArya sex scene If you don't like don't flame.**

Eragon spent the next hour explaining what was going on however Arya was being detracted by Saphira licking around her thigh though the window "Any idea why she's doing that?" Eragon asked

"She must be in heat." Arya said lightly pushing Saphira's head away from her thigh "When a dragoness enters heat she does anything to satisfy her needs that's why she's doing this." Arya continued

"So does that mean she doesn't love me?" Eragon asked saddened before he heard Saphira enter his mind

"Eragon even though I'm in heat and doing things I normally wouldn't I still love you like I do now." Saphira said comforting her rider. Eragon sighed in relief before Arya began to speak "Well if you want I can try and turn Saphira into a human." Arya said

"But won't that mean the dragons will go extinct?" Eragon asked

"No if I do this the dragon in the last egg will be born a female it was a spell made by the dragons in case the dragons were on the brink of extinction you see the dragons believed someone like Galbatorix would come along so they made a spell so that if there were only two dragons left in existence one would be born female and the other male so since Thorn would be the only male dragon the next dragon to be born would be female." Arya explained. Saphira couldn't help but let out a growl similar to the ones she made while being pleasured by Eragon "Well what are we waiting for?" Saphira asked happily

"But first I will need a DNA sample and the best way to do that with Saphira would be too..."

"Let me guess we need to get her to orgasm." Eragon finished

"Well then let's get started." Saphira said excitedly pulling her head out of the window and walking into the open.

Arya and Eragon walked out only to see Saphira laying down on her back legs spread her vaginal and anal holes showing "Shall we begin?" Saphira asked seductively getting Eragon and even Arya aroused. "How about we let Arya start off." Saphira suggested as Arya walked up to Saphira and placing her hand on Saphira's vaginal tunnel making Saphira let out a small growl as Arya began to rub Saphira's vaginal tunnel "Eragon would you come over here?" Saphira asked. Eragon got up and gladly walked over to Saphira's head as he suddenly felt Saphira reach towards the waist of his pants using her mouth to full them down. Eragon getting the message took off his shirt leaving himself completely naked in front of Saphira. Saphira reached down and gave Eragon's penis a small lick making Eragon aroused. Saphira continued to lick at Eragon's erect penis before putting the whole thing in her mouth as she began to suck on it making Eragon let out a few small moans as Saphira's tongue wrapped itself around Eragon's penis trying to get her rider to orgasm.

While Saphira was doing this Arya was busy thrusting her arm in and out of Saphira's vagina making her moan and beg for more "Wow Arya your arm feels so good inside me." Saphira said between moans as she continued to suck on Eragon's penis getting him close to an orgasm "Saphira I can't hold back much longer." Eragon said quickly pulling out and spraying his cum onto Saphira's face while at the same time Arya was quickening her pace as Saphira orgasmed her juices coating Arya's arm.

As Eragon and Saphira rested Arya walked back to the house and brought out two small jars before wiping Saphira's orgasmic Juices into one of the jars before picking up the other one and doing the same with Eragon's cum that rested on Saphira's head. "There now the rest should be easy." Arya said sealing the jars and walking back to the house and putting them on a nearby table and walking back out only to see Saphira in front of her. "It wouldn't be fair that you pleasured me and I not get to pleasure you." Saphira said as she knocked Arya onto her back and began to remove her clothing.

Soon Arya was on the ground completely naked as Saphira lowered her head and began to lick at Arya's vaginal tunnel forcing Arya to let out a small moan as Saphira continued to lick. Arya was lost in pleasure before she felt something moving around inside her as she looked down to see Saphira who had just shoved her large reptilian tongue into Arya's vagina making Arya to moan louder as she began to buck her hips towards Saphira "Saphira I can't hold back muck more." Arya screamed as she orgasmed as Saphira drank down Arya's vaginal juices not letting a drop escape her.

When Arya had recovered and put on her clothing she Eragon and Saphira had a meal of apples and berries as it was the elves tradition to not eat meat. "I'm going into town for a while to get the rest of the ingredients that we will need for this to work." Arya said walking into the forest as it was the fastest way into town. "We should have her around more if her visits are going to always be like this." Saphira said to Eragon

"True but maybe we could have some fun of our own while she's away." Eragon suggested

"I love the way you think Eragon." Saphira said as she gave Eragon a kiss on the cheek

"Well if your good you get to see more." Eragon said kissing her back while Arya disappeared into the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Thanks to a suggestion from a reviewer I will be separating the speaking into three different categories **Normal: Regular speaking. _Italics: Thinking. __Italics and Underlines: Mind speech._** So now that that's done on to the story.**

Arya walked through the many streets of the market in Carvahal as it was the closest town ever since she left Ellesméra and moved into a small house just outside the Spine. "Arya what can I do for you this fine day?" Roran asked who had recently been appointed mayor ever since he and the villagers rebuilt the town. "I am looking for ingredients for a potion that Eragon asked me to get." Arya said calmly

"Well then follow me Angela moved here recently and has opened a potion shop in the far side of town." Roran replied

"Good she'll help me get what I need." Arya said following Roran to a small shop the shop itself was full of different plants and liquids at the end sat Angela she wore a dress that was given to her by the elves the dress itself had many colours on it from all kinds of hues of red and blue. "What can I do for you Arya?" Angela asked

"I would like to tell you what I need in private." Arya replied signalling Roran to leave

"Very well come into the back so that we may discuss what you require." Angela said as she led Arya into a small room that looked like a study.

"So what is it that you need?" Angela asked

"Well you see it's a potion for Eragon." Arya replied

"Let me guess he wishes to turn Saphira into a human so they can be together romantically." Angela replied

"But how did you know?" Arya asked

"I have seen what is to come from this Saphira will change in such a way through this but it will not be as you expected and she shall bare a child that will save this world from an ancient evil that is far stronger than Galbatorix was." Angela answered "I it is to allow this to pass I shall get the ingredients needed and give them to you free of charge." Angela continued as she grabbed five different jars and putting them in a small bag before handing the bag to Arya. "If I may I would like to come with you to see this." Angela said

"Very well just don't tell anyone." Arya replied walking out of the shop with Angela.

Eragon lay next to Saphira allowing the sound of her breathing to fill his ears "_What did I do to deserve such a wonderful female?" _Eragon asked himself in his mind as he suddenly heard the sound of leaves being pushed out of the way "Arya is that you?" Eragon asked excitedly as he saw Arya walk into view with the ingredients however he felt shock as he also saw Angela walk into view. "Eragon it is good to see you again and don't worry I know." Angela said knowing what Eragon was going to say. Saphira got up and walked up to Arya "_How long will the potion take?_" Saphira asked excitement in her voice "_Soon Saphira._" Arya replied walking into the house to make the potion.

A full hour passed before Arya came out holding a large bowl full of green liquid and placing on the ground in front of Saphira "_Is this the potion?_" Saphira asked before Arya nodded before Saphira quickly lowered her head and began to drink the potion and within seconds she had drunk the entire potion. "_Feel any different Saphira?_" Eragon asked

"_I feel strange._" Saphira replied before she collapsed on the ground as her body began to shake and her body began to change at first getting smaller and soon her front legs turned into arms and her paws turned to hands and her back legs turned into legs and her back paws turned into feet. As this was happening Angela began to mutter a spell without anyone noticing as Saphira's changes began to slow as the potion lost its effect. "W-What how can this be?" Eragon asked as he looked over towards Saphira it was true her form had changed but she wasn't human instead of skin she still had scales on her back she still had her wings and she still had her tail her head remained the same shape. Eragon ran up to her rolling her onto her back and blushed as he saw a pair of blue scaled breasts on her chest Saphira seemed to be sleeping . "This can't be she was meant to turn into a human not be somewhere in between." Eragon said worried for Saphira

"Please forgive me Eragon I stopped her transformation but trust me it had to be done." Angela said

"Why?" Eragon asked before Angela repeated what she had told Arya. "So your saying Saphira will have a child that is to fight some evil that is more powerful than Galbatorix?" Eragon asked

"Yes however the child will need the powers of a dragon therefore the only way to grant him or her that is to be half dragon him or herself so I changed Saphira so that you can be together but at the same time allow her to remain in a way a dragon." Angela replied. Eragon walked back to Saphira he had to admit even though she wasn't completely human he still found her far more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen. "We should bring her inside." Eragon said picking up Saphira and walking inside to lay her on his bed before sitting on a stool waiting for her to wake.

While this was happening in on the mountain of broken eggs stood a large dark crystal that was hidden in the centre of the mountain for thousands of years the crystal began to pulse with dark magic "I has begun." a voice said from the crystal as its energy began to enter the smashed dragon eggs around the mountain as the shards turned into dragons making them look like they were newly hatched "Soon my army of dragons shall be complete all I need to do is stay here and wait." the voice from the crystal said coldly as he saw the new dragon hatchlings scattering around the mountain eating rats and other rodents that walked around the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: the first part of this chapter takes place from Saphira's point of view.**

Saphira's POV

As I woke I looked around the room it was the inside of Eragon's house the potion had worked I looked to the side and saw the one I loved more than anything Eragon. "_Eragon the potion worked_." I said happily through our mind link since I didn't know how to speak yet however when I looked at him I saw concern in his eyes "_What's wrong Eragon?_" I asked it took him a while to reply. "Saphira the potion worked but Angela did something but please understand it was necessary." Eragon said to me before picking up a small mirror and handing it to me. I took the mirror and looked at the reflection and felt a mixture of shock sadness and worry the reflection was that of the head of a dragon and I realised the reflection was me I soon looked over my body it looked more human my front legs and paws had turned into arms and hands and my hind legs and feet had become more human they had the slender shape to that of a human female and my feet looked human except for the black claws that had remained I looked at my hand and saw that the claws on them had remained I looked behind me and saw my dragon-like wings they were about the sides of my torso I also had kept my tail the last part were my new breasts I couldn't help but blush when I saw them like the rest of me they were covered in blue scales but my nipples had a darker blue and where almost black.

"_Eragon what's happening?_" I asked fear in my voice

"Saphira when you drank the potion Angela cast a spell and stopped you from turning completely human." Eragon said before telling me what Angela told him I couldn't help but let tears appear in my eyes as I began to cry. "_Oh Eragon why does this always have to happen when something in our lives is good something comes and takes it from us._" I said while crying before I felt his hand on my shoulder

"Saphira it's alright." Eragon told me however I couldn't stop myself from crying

"_But Eragon look at me I'm not a human and I'm not a dragon._"

"You are a dragon Saphira just a different kind." Eragon replied trying to make me feel better

"_But Eragon if I'm not a human or completely a dragon I'll never find a mate what male would want to love me now?_" I asked between sobs before he brought his mouth to my dragoon-like ear

"This male." Eragon whispered to me before he pulled me towards him and kissed me I still didn't have lips but the feeling was still there. "Now come on Saphira let's find Angela and Arya." Eragon said before getting up and walking outside I couldn't help but feel happy to have someone like Eragon to be my mate as I walked out into the open.

Normal POV

Arya and Angela where sitting outside when Eragon walked out of the house "Is she awake?" Arya asked

"Yes she took her new form a bit hard but she's alright now." Eragon Replied as Saphira walked out into the open before Angela walked up to her and gave her some clothes with holes put in for her tail wand wings. "_Thank you Angela._" Saphira said quickly putting the clothes on the clothes where simple the top was a white shirt and didn't look formal in any way and the pants were just a simple pair of leather pants. "Saphira I'm sorry but it had to be done." Angela said kindly

"_It's alright Angela Eragon told me why you did it._" Saphira replied

"Saphira you know that now we won't be able to keep this a secret." Arya said

"_It's alright besides if people don't like it that I'm with Eragon than too bad for them._" Saphira replied in a joking manner.

Throughout the rest of the day Eragon was teaching Saphira how to talk so that she wouldn't have to use her mind to speak all the time before it soon got dark and Arya and Angela had left "We should go to bed Saphira it's getting late." Eragon said

"Alright Eragon." Saphira replied before walking over to where she normally slept before Eragon stopped her. "I'm not going to have you sleeping outside on your own again." Eragon said kindly

"Oh yes I forgot I'm not the size of your house." Saphira replied

"Our house." Eragon corrected her before taking her hand and walking inside with Saphira close behind.

"_Are you sure this will work_?" Krezon asked as he walked toward a small birds nest at the mountain of broken eggs. Krezon was a young gold dragon his eyes where the colour of the sun he was smaller than most dragons his age decreasing his strength but increasing his speed and agility.

"_Don't be a cowered Krezon of course it will_." Killea replied walking towards the nest and walking towards the two eggs in the middle Killea was a deep purple dragon her eyes where navy blue unlike Krezon she was large for most female dragons her age giving her increased strength but decreasing her speed and agility. "_I'm not scared just worried what if something happens and we get hurt._" Krezon said following Killea onto a large branch

"_Hey it was your idea in the first place._" Killea replied walking up to the nest and taking the two eggs

"_Fine let's just get this over with._" Krezon said taking one of the eggs and walking up to a large dragon that was sleeping. Slowly Krezon walked up to the sleeping dragon and slowly cracked the egg open on the dragons horn and quickly opened the egg coursing the yolk to spill on the dragons head while Killea did the same on the dragon next to him. "_Now we sit back and watch._" Killea said as the two dragons woke and saw the yolk on the others face "_What the hell Nelon did you do this?_" one of the dragons asked angrily to the other "_Hell no but did you do this to me Veles?_" The other asked

"_Hell no but you must be lying after all we both have scores to settle with each other._" Veles said getting ready to attack

"_Do you think you can fight me after all who was it that made you beg for mercy half an hour ago_?" Nelon asked mockingly

"_So you want another round you over confident lump of Urgal shit?_" Veles asked before pouncing at Nelon and began to claw at him. "_I told you things would turn out fine._" Killea said but was shocked when she saw Veles get sent flying towards her knocking her off a nearby cliff.

"_Killea._" Krezon yelled before jumping after her and catching her before spreading his wings and gliding down to the forest below "_Killea are you alright?_" Krezon asked

"_I'm fine but now we can get back up we can't fly yet._" Killea replied sadly

"_I know looks like we'll have to fend for ourselves who knows maybe we'll find other dragon somewhere._" Krezon said

"_Maybe I have always wanted to see the forest and not just be stuck up on that mountain._" Killea replied before walking into the forest with Krezon close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Eragon walked inside holding Saphira steady as she was still getting used to walking on two legs when she suddenly stumbled and fell forward before Eragon quickly caught her but not without accidentally grabbing one of her breasts making her moan "Oh Eragon keep doing that it feels so good." Saphira said moaning even more

"Saphira that's because that's a very sensitive spot for females." Eragon replied chuckling and helping her back up. "I can see or should I say feel why." Saphira said before taking off her clothes and laying down on Eragon's bed "So are you coming or what?" Saphira joked noticing the bulge in Eragon's pants

"Are you sure I mean you're still getting used to your new body and I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Eragon said

"I don't care I may not be completely dragon anymore but I'm still having my heat and need to find a mate and It would make me happy to take you as my mate." Saphira said moving so that she was on her back wings spread across the bed with her legs spread giving Eragon a perfect view of her vaginal tunnel. "Well if your sure." Eragon said taking off his clothes and climbing on top of Saphira his erect penis only inches away from her vagina. "Please Eragon take me." Saphira begged

"As you wish my love." Eragon replied before bringing his mouth to hers and kissing her as he began to enter before coming up to her hymn before Saphira broke the kiss and gave a slow nod as Eragon continued to push into her breaking her hymn making her wince in pain. Eragon due to their link felt it too making him wince in pain as well "Are you alright?" Eragon asked Saphira

"I'll be fine Eragon." Saphira said before Eragon began to pull out making Saphira moan in pleasure "Oh Eragon please keep going." Saphira said pleadingly as Eragon only had the head of his penis inside her before shoving the whole thing inside her. "Oh Eragon." Saphira screamed as Eragon continued to thrust into her increasing his speed force and depth. Saphira began to sweat making her scales shine in the light of the room "You look beautiful Saphira." Eragon said panting coming close to an orgasm

"Thank you Eragon." Saphira replied between moans her own orgasm approaching. Eragon continued to thrust into Saphira when suddenly he felt his orgasm hit as he shot his seed into Saphira's womb as she too orgasmed. "_Eragon that felt amazing._" Saphira said through their link too tired to talk

"I'm glad you liked it." Eragon said pulling out and kissing Saphira on her lipless muzzle

"I hope we can do that again sometime." Saphira said

"Don't worry we will but now we should rest who knows you could have become pregnant from this." Eragon said

"I hope I am." Saphira said falling asleep with Eragon close behind

"_Killea do you know where were going?_" Krezon asked walking behind his friend

"_Of course I don't Krezon but we can just stay here we need to find some place to rest for the night." _Killea replied

"_Hey what about over at that hut that looks like it could provide some shelter." _Krezon said pointing a claw at a small hut in the middle of a clearing. "_Well it's better than sitting out here in the cold._" Killea said following Krezon towards the small hut and opening the door before curling up beside a small bed and curled up and fell asleep.

As the sun rose light shone on Saphira's eyes causing her and Eragon to wake up "Good morning Saphira." Eragon said smiling kindly as Saphira got up on the bed she seemed to be distracted by something. "Saphira are you alright?" Eragon asked

"I'm fine I just sense something in the room." Saphira replied looking over the side of the bed and gasped. "Eragon look." Saphira said as Eragon leaned over and was as surprised as her what they saw where two young dragons one was purple and quite large and the other was gold and quite small that looked like they were newly hatched. Saphira poked the purple dragon as it began to wake. "_Huh what?_" the purple dragon said mentally Saphira noticed from the voice the young dragon was female "_Oh hello sorry is this your home?_" the young dragoness asked before prodding the smaller dragon. "_Krezon get up we should go._" the purple dragoness said to the gold dragon

"_Killea what is it?_" the gold dragon asked Saphira could see that this dragon was male

"_We've intruded into a home we thought was empty but these two live her so we need to go._" Killea replied before she felt Saphira enter her mind. "_Where are your parents little ones?_" Saphira asked Killea was the first to respond

"_We have none._" Killea replied

"_You mean you have no parents?_" Saphira asked this time Krezon replied

"_Yes we were made through magic at the mountain of broken eggs there are thousands of dragon hatchlings up there._" Krezon answered. at this Saphira began to look worried and turned to Eragon "_Eragon what should we do their too young to fend for themselves and they can't fly to get back to the mountain of broken eggs._" Saphira said to Eragon

"_Well we could always take them in after all were going to be parents anyway after last night._" Eragon replied

"_Very well._" Saphira replied before turning towards Krezon and Killea "_You two what are your names?_" Saphira asked

"_My name is Krezon._" Krezon said

"_My name is Killea._" Killea said

"_Well Krezon and Killea how would you like to have Eragon and me as your parents?_" Saphira asked

"_You'd do that really?_" Krezon asked Saphira only replied with a nod and soon Killea and Krezon where talking about what to do before they turned towards Eragon and Saphira. "_We would be glad to be your children... mother._" Killea said as Saphira lifted her and put her on the bed as Eragon did the same with Krezon. "Well this family should be perfectly happy." Eragon said to Saphira

"I'm sure it will." Saphira replied.

Hours past and Killea and Krezon had gotten comfortable with their new home and parents "Krezon Killea time for dinner." Saphira called from the house. Krezon and Killea walked in and were welcomed by Eragon and Saphira who had prepared a small feast for them. Eragon had some roast deer as he may have decided to mainly have fruit and vegetables he still had meat on special occasions Saphira had some of the same and Krezon and Killea had an assortment of all kinds of meat. "How do you like your dinner children." Saphira asked kindly

"_This is the best meat I've ever had back at the mountain of broken eggs we've only been able to have rats and other rodents._" Killea replied and Krezon agreed

"Well If you want I can teach you to fly tomorrow if you want." Saphira said

"_That would be great._" Krezon replied

"Well children how about we go for a walk tonight and we can show you the village." Saphira suggested

"_Great I would like to see that._" Killea replied

"Well we can go as soon as your ready. Coming Eragon?" Saphira asked and Eragon nodded

Soon Eragon, Saphira, Killea and Krezon were walking through the forest towards Carvahal. "Eragon it's good to see you." Roran said walking up to him and Saphira "And don't worry all of Carvahal knows." Roran finished knowing what Eragon was about to say

"So Roran how's Katrina been?" Eragon asked

"She's been fine and what about you?" Roran replied before he noticed Krezon and Killea "Oh so you've found more dragons." Roran said surprised

"Yes this is Krezon." Eragon said pointing to Krezon "and this is Killea." Eragon finished pointing to Killea

"So who are their riders?" Roran asked

"They have none and I intend to keep it like that me and Saphira have taken them in as our children and there's a chance Saphira will have one so I thought I might see if there's something to find that will tell us if she's pregnant." Eragon replied

"Well then go down to the doctor down the road he's found a new science that will do that." Roran replied before walking with Eragon to the doctors shop. "Well children would you like to see more of the town?" Saphira asked before Krezon and Killea nodded soon walking with Saphira through the town.

Eragon and Roran walked into a mall shop at the end was an old man his face was bland and wrinkled his eyes were gray in colour and his hair was brown with gray streaks through his hair. "Hello Eragon I thought you would come here let me guess you wish to get something that will tell if Saphira is pregnant." the man said his voice cold and dark "Well I have what you need right here." the man continued as he pulled out a small vial of white liquid. "Just get her to uranite on into this liquid and if it turns red she's not pregnant and if it turns green she is." the man said handing Eragon the vial. "Thank you. Now what do I owe you?" Eragon asked

"Normally the cost is five crowns but for you It will cost only three." the man said as Eragon handed him the money and took the vial. "Well I should go find Saphira and the children." Eragon said to Roran as he went out of the shop and into the streets of Carvahal.

Saphira, Krezon and Killea walked through the streets Krezon and Killea asking questions the entire time. "Mother where's father?" Killea finally asked

"Your father is at the doctor getting something that will allow us to see if you're going to have a younger brother or sister." Saphira replied

"You mean we might be having another sibling?" Killea asked excitedly

"Yes your father and I have mated and want to see if I'm pregnant." Saphira said knowing that Krezon and Killea knew about mating as it was natural to dragons to understand things such as mating. "Mother who is that?" Killea asked pointing towards a man who was walking alongside a large red dragon. "That is your fathers brother Murtag and his dragon Thorn." Saphira said before walking up and greeting them

"Saphira it is good to see you." Murtag said as Saphira looked over at Thorn who only snorted. "_Thorn you don't need to be mad I'm sure you can still find a mate of your own._" Saphira told him mentally

"_And how can you be so sure?_" Thorn asked angrily "_How could you turn you back on our kind and do this to yourself and then become mates with a human who need I remind you is your own rider._" Thorn continued

"_Thorn the reason I became mates with Eragon is because I love him and he loves me._" Saphira replied "_And I didn't turn my back on the dragons there are thousands of hatchlings born through magic at the mountain of broken eggs._" Saphira continued "_And before you try and get me to change my mind I'll have you know that me and Eragon have already mated and we've taken in these two hatchlings as our children._" Saphira finished pointing to Krezon and Killea

"_Well Saphira if your truly happy with Eragon and these children I won't object._" Thorn replied which surprised Saphira. "Thorn don't worry you'll find a mate I'm certain of it." Saphira said kindly

"Saphira it seems your mate wants to talk to you." Murtag said pointing towards Eragon who was running towards Saphira. "Saphira I have what we need." Eragon said handing her the vial

"Thank you Eragon." Saphira replied before looking back to Murtag "I've just introduced the kids to Murtag and Thorn." Saphira continued

"Hello brother." Murtag said kindly

"Hello Murtag." Eragon greeted

"So Eragon I hear you and Saphira are mates now." Murtag said

"Does everyone in Alegasia know about this?" Eragon asked

"Well rumours spread fast and some people in Carvahal don't know how to keep their mouths shut not to mention Angela has been travelling around announcing it to everyone she sees." Murtag replied in a chuckle

"Anyway we should head back it's getting dark." Saphira said

"Very well children it's time to go home." Eragon said

"Alright." Krezon and Killea replied

"Good night Murtag." Eragon said walking out into the forest with Saphira and the children.


	7. Chapter 7

Eragon, Saphira, Krezon and Killea walked into their home the candles in the house were lit allowing a dim light in the rooms of the small building. "Alright children we should get some rest." Saphira said

"_Alright mother._" Krezon and Killea said in union as they walked towards an spare room were Saphira had made a nest for them to sleep in as Eragon and Saphira went into their own room and got into bed were Saphira saw a pile of clothes that Angela had sent to her. In the pile she found a pair of linen pyjamas a few pairs of shirts and pants as well as a white dress with a note on it saying "_Just in case." _Saphira only chuckled knowing that what Angela meant as she got into the linen pyjamas and got into bed with Eragon. "Good night Saphira." Eragon said

"Good night Eragon." Saphira replied falling asleep.

When morning came Saphira was the first to wake up she got up and put on a green shirt and pants before walking towards a draw and grabbing the item Eragon got in Carvahal. "So should we do it before the kids wake up or when you get back from practicing flying?" a voice said making Saphira turn around and saw Eragon wearing only a pair of short pants

"Well..." Saphira said looking at the instructions of the side of the vial "It says it takes around five to six hours for a result so if I took it now I could take Krezon and Killea and teach them how to fly and we'll come back when the results show." Saphira suggested

"Alright." Eragon said taking the vial and pouring the liquid into a bowl and leaving the room to give Saphira some privacy so she could take the test. Soon Eragon began to hear the sound of Saphira's urine mixing with the liquid and soon Saphira walked out of the room and put the bowl on a nearby table. "Alright the test is done so I'll go get the children and teach them to fly." Saphira said walking into Krezon and Killea's room and waking them up. Krezon and Killea both let out small yawns and stretched in a cat like fashion "Good morning children." Saphira said

"_Good morning mother._" Killea replied walking up to Saphira with Krezon close behind.

Saphira, Krezon and Killea walked out into an open area while Eragon stood at the side watching closely "Alright Children to start we will just work on getting off the ground." Saphira said spreading her wings as Krezon and Killea did the same. Saphira flapped her easily getting off the ground and hovering she continued to flap her wings to stay in the air as Krezon and Killea did the same it took more effort for them since their wing muscles weren't as developed as their mother's but soon they were both hovering over the ground Saphira seeing that they were getting the hang of it decided to teach them the basics of flying. Eragon watched happily as Saphira taught them all kinds flight patterns he couldn't help but admire how elegant Saphira flew in her new form with his elvan sight he could see her soar through the air with both grace and beauty. Hours soon passed and Saphira, Krezon and Killea landed in front of Eragon who could see some small beads of sweat on Saphira's brow but saw none on Krezon or Killea "_I guess dragons don't sweat._" Eragon thought to himself. "Eragon should we go check that pregnancy test?" Saphira asked

"Of course." Eragon said taking Saphira's hand and walking inside with Krezon and Killea following behind. Saphira walked up to the bowl but instead of seeing green or red she saw white "Maybe it still needs time." Eragon said before Saphira gasped as the colour of the liquid began to change colours from shades of yellow and blue to shades of brown and purple until finally there came the result that would change their live further "It turned green Eragon I'm pregnant." Saphira said joyfully

"Yes you are and I'm glad." Eragon said hugging Saphira

"_We'll have another sibling."_ Killea said happily to Krezon

"_I know mother how long will it be until you give birth?_" Krezon asked

"Well for dragons it's about four months but for humans it's nine and since I'm half dragon and half human it will be either be five months or nine or maybe some were in between." Saphira replied looking over at Krezon and Killea

"Well Saphira it's been a busy day and we should get some dinner." Eragon said

"Good idea all that flying made me hungry." Saphira said before mentally adding "_And it's not easy to last long during sex on an empty stomach._" in a seductive manor causing Eragon to get aroused forgetting Krezon and Killea were in the room.

Killea could smell Eragon's arousal and began to get aroused herself "_I just need to go outside for a bit._." Killea said running outside and towards the back of the house. When she was sure she was alone she rolled onto her back and looked down and saw her aroused vagina as her mind turned towards Thorn the red dragon she saw in Carvahal as she brought her tail towards her vagina before shoving it in making her moan in pleasure. Killea continued to use her tail to thrust into herself before she saw Saphira walk around the corner "Killea dinners ready... Oh." Saphira said as she saw Killea's tail half way inside her vagina. "_Oh sorry mother..._" Killea began but Saphira silenced her

"It's alright Killea I did it too when I was your age." Saphira said walking up to Killea "Here let me help you." Saphira continued getting down and taking Killea's tail out before replacing it with her fingers making Killea growl silently in pleasure "_Mother please keep going._" Killea begged between moans as she became even more aroused. Saphira took her fingers out and positioned herself so that she could put her tail into her daughter and began to thrust as Killea continued to moan. Killea began to get closer to her orgasm and couldn't help but imagine Thorn on top of her mating her his strong muscles holding her down his eyes filled with lust and his penis thrusting into her at high speeds until she reached her orgasm "_Oh Thorn._" Killea screamed out as her vaginal muscles clenching around Saphira's tail as she orgasmed her feminine juices coating Saphira's tail with clear liquid as Killea collapsed onto the ground. "Well Killea did you like that?" Saphira asked

"_Yes mother it felt so good._" Killea replied

"And did I hear you scream out Thorn's name?" Saphira asked making Killea blush so much that her scales were unable to hide it

"_Um y-yes._" Killea replied

"Well don't worry I'm sure he'll take you as his mate sooner or later he is only a year and a few months older than you." Saphira replied

"_Really?_" Killea asked

"Yes now let's go inside before your father wonder's were we are." Saphira said walking into the house with Killea.

Back at the mountain of broken eggs new dragons had been created from other egg shards many were like Krezon and Killea kind hearted and adventurous and others cruel and evil the ones like Krezon and Killea were often picked on being thought as weak and a disgrace and were often banished from the mountain by being thrown off this was the same for any dragons who lost in a fight some were killed from the fall from the inexperience of flying others landed with nothing worse than a bruise some left on their own others in packs some were large others small as far as they knew it was the strong that remained on the mountain two of these dragons that were thrown off the mountain were Nelon and Veles who had gotten into a fight against an older dragon and were defeated they had began to become friends now they only fought to train "_That guy got lucky._" Nelon said to Veles

"_Yeah but nothing we can do now should we go alone or go with one of the other groups?_" Veles asked

"_Well if we go with one of the groups we would have a better chance in a fight but I would like to just go my own way._" Nelon replied. Nelon was a pitch black dragon his eyes were as red as hot coals. Veles was a deep red dragon his eyes were blue as ice they were both average size giving them both equal speed and strength. "_Well I'm going with after all we both know that you wouldn't last ten minutes out there without help._" Veles said jokingly

"_Very funny smart guy._" Nelon replied before they both walked into the forest before Veles found the scent of two other dragons. "_Hey Nelon I caught the scent of two more dragons around our age one male the other female._" Veles said

"_Well if we follow it we might find a new home._" Nelon said following the scent. Soon Nelon and Veles came across a small hut and saw two dragons walking into the house one was blue and walked on her hind legs and looked more human than dragon the other was purple and walked on all fours it was also the female Veles had smelled but soon caught the scent of the two females arousal. Veles and Nelon had grown to the size of an average sized human over the last few days and could easily overpower the young female "_Hey Nelon we could easily overpower that female._" Veles said pointing at the purple dragoness

"_Yeah but look at that blue dragoness I'm sure she'd make an good mate don't you think._" Nelon replied and soon were discussing how they were going to mate the two females.

Killea and Saphira walked into the house and saw Eragon and Krezon sitting down in front of a few plates. "So how are you finding your new home children?" Eragon asked

"_It's great much better than it was on the mountain here we have a warm bed to sleep in and have a family._" Killea replied

"Well children I'm sure you are going to love living here." Saphira said biting into a piece of chicken

"Yes I'm sure they'll be very happy here." Eragon said taking a piece of deer and eating it

"Eragon don't tell me your going back to eating meat on a daily basis." Saphira said jokingly

"Why not after all I have a dragon as a mate and two dragon hatchlings." Eragon replied taking another bite of his food. Soon it was time for bed as Eragon and Saphira walked into their room and Krezon and Killea did the same.

Nelon and Veles snuck into the house and followed the scent of their targets Nelon followed the blue dragons scent while Veles followed the scent of the purple dragoness. Veles walked into a the room that had the strongest scent of the female and sure enough saw the young female next to the male dragon he had smelled earlier. Veles walked towards the young female soundlessly as possible and picked up the young female before quickly walking out into the forest with his captive.

Nelon walked into the blue dragoness's room and saw her sleeping next to a young human he quietly picked her up in both front paws before gently putting her on his back before following Veles out into the forest.

Saphira woke up on the hard ground she was quite tired and couldn't process where she was before she found the she was tied down by some vines so that she was on her front "Okay Eragon very funny." Saphira said sarcastically but found no answer that made her worry. "E-Eragon are you there?" Saphira asked before she sensed something behind her. "W-what?" Saphira asked

"_Don't worry I'll take care of you if you do as I say._" a male voice answered before Saphira looked behind her and saw the face of a black dragon appear in front of her before it gave her a quick lick on her muzzle. "I demand you let me go." Saphira said

"_Can't do that if I'm going to make you my mate._" the dragon replied as Saphira began to panic as she tried to locate Eragon before she felt something blocking her from his mind. "_Your being a bad girl looks like I'm going to have to teach you some manners._" the dragon said grabbing the thin fabric of her pyjamas and tearing them to shreds before he moved her tail out of the way and got on top of her his erect penis prodding her vagina but moved so that it was aligned with her anus as Saphira continued to panic "Who are you what do you want?" Saphira asked

"_You can call me Nelon and my friend Veles is getting ready to mate that little dragon you were with earlier._" Nelon said pointing towards Killea who was too bound by vines and had a deep red dragon on top of her. "Please don't do this." Saphira begged

"_Don't worry it won't hurt... much._" Nelon said quickly thrusting into Saphira's anus making her scream in pain as Nelon continued to thrust into her. Saphira cried as Nelon continued to rape her she looked over at Killea who was also having her anus raped by Veles but what pained Saphira the most was that she was beginning to enjoy the feeling of having Nelon mate her anus. "_Well his penis is quite large for his size... No I can't think like that Eragon is my mate... But what will he think when he learns about this I'd have to tell him sooner or later he'd probably never want to sex with me after this." _Saphira thought sobbing as she looked over at Killea who was crying loudly. Saphira could feel an orgasm approaching as her anus was violated by Nelon's penis as he began to thrust at a faster pace his own orgasm approaching. minuets past and Nelon was still thrusting into Saphira until finally he hilted himself into her sending her draconic seed into her before pulling out but leaving Saphira on the edge of her own orgasm "_I see you haven't orgasmed no matter just beg for me to continue and I'll do so._" Nelon said sniffing at her vagina. Saphira was so close to her orgasm that it was driving her mad "_I can't let him continue he's already violated me enough._" Saphira thought to herself before she came up with an idea "Please let me orgasm." Saphira said as Nelon mounted her again this time pressing his penis into her vagina making her moan "Oh I'm so close." Saphira screamed before she Orgasmed

"Good but I think I'll continue having my fun." Nelon replied as he began to thrust harder into her. While Nelon was mating her however Saphira was reaching for Eragon's mind.

Eragon slept soundly in his bed before he heard Saphira enter his mind "_Eragon help Killea and I have been captured by two dragons name Nelon and Veles._" Saphira said

"_Saphira don't worry I'm on my way where are you?_" Eragon asked

"_In the forest but there's something I need to tell you._" Saphira replied sadly

"_What is it?_" Eragon said grabbing his sword and running into the forest

"_These two dragons their..._" Saphira said before she began to sob

"_What is it Saphira?_" Eragon asked

"_Their raping us._" Saphira replied. This answer got Eragon to run faster and also got him enraged "_Hang in there Saphira I'll slit their throats for this._" Eragon said before he burst into a clearing were he saw Saphira and Killea being raped by the other two dragons "You fucking bastards how dare you rape my mate and my daughter." Eragon yelled pulling his sword out of its sheath and running towards Veles. Veles however noticed this and jumped out of the way and pulling his penis out of Killea's anus. "_looks like the funs over Nelon._" Veles said

"_Hold him off I'm almost done here_." Nelon replied thrusting harder into Saphira. Eragon swung his sword at Veles but missed when Veles dodged and swiped at Eragon's back "Weaise Heil." Eragon said the cuts on his back healing. Veles shot a large plume of hot air at Eragon even though it wasn't fire it still hurt when it hit Eragon got up and swung at Veles again this time hitting his leg. While this was happening Nelon was still thrusting into Saphira when finally he orgasmed into her before pulling out "_Alright Veles let's get the hell out of here._" Nelon said running into the forest again with Veles close behind. "Get back here you fucking bastards." Eragon yelled before he heard Saphira behind him. "E-Eragon t-thank y-you f-for s-saving K-Killea." Saphira said before she fell to the ground unconscious. Eragon cut the vines that held Saphira and Killea to the ground before picking up Saphira and with Killea walking close behind went home. Eragon looked around into the clearing one more time and let a tear roll down his cheek as he looked back to Saphira "I swear Saphira those bastards will pay dearly for what they did to you and Killea." Eragon said walking out of the forest and into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Saphira woke up in her bed Eragon at the side looking worriedly at her. "Oh Eragon I had a terrible dream these two dragons named Nelon and Veles were raping me and Killea." Saphira said Eragon however continued to look at her worriedly and sighed

"Saphira I'm sorry you have to hear this but that wasn't a dream." Eragon said this response made Saphira's eyes water as she leaned into his chest and began to cry. "Oh Eragon please forgive me." Saphira said between sobs

"What is there to be sorry for those two bastards forced themselves on you and I swear they are going to pay." Eragon said

"But I just let them do it." Saphira replied

"There was nothing you could have done." Eragon said hugging Saphira letting her bury her face in his chest before he felt Krezon enter his mind. "_Is mother alright?_" Krezon asked

"_She needs some time to recover from this._" Eragon replied "_And what about your sister?_"

"_She's hasn't talked at all since you got back._" Krezon replied

"_She'll talk about it when she's ready._" Eragon said

"_I hope so I hate seeing her like this._" Krezon said before leaving Eragon's mind so he could see if he could do anything to make Killea feel better.

Saphira spent the next few minutes crying into Eragon's chest "Saphira I'm going into town to ask Roran if he can help me look for those two dragons." Eragon said

"Please Eragon don't leave me." Saphira replied

"Very well Saphira." Eragon said before he began to search for Murtagh's mind until finally he found it. "_Murtagh I need you and Thorn to search for two dragons named Nelon and Veles._" Eragon said

"_Why did they do something?_" Murtagh replied

"_Yes they... They raped Saphira and Killea._" Eragon said before he heard Thorn let out a mighty roar of anger

"_Those bastards I'll hunt them down and tear them to shreds for this._" Thorn yelled

"_No Thorn their mine to deal with._" Eragon said

"_Fine we'll search as much as we need to until justice is served to those two._" Thorn said in the ancient language sealing it as an oath

"_Good but remember their mine to deal with._" Eragon said before leaving Murtagh and Thorn's minds.

Nelon and Veles walked through the spine Veles's leg had healed well and he was walking as if it wasn't there both however were still angry that Eragon had stopped their plans "_That bastard I'll get him for attacking us._" Nelon scowled

"_Don't worry we'll have our revenge._" Veles replied before the area suddenly became dark. "_What's happening?_" Veles asked

"Do not fear I am an ally who like you wishes revenge on Eragon." a voice said from the shadows

"_Who are you?_" Nelon asked "_Show yourself_"

"Very well." the voice said before a man in pitch black robes walked out of the shadows the man's hair was pitch black his eyes being only black and his smile was one that could make the bravest man quiver in fear. "_Who are you?_" Veles asked

"You may call me Durza." Durza said

"_What do you want?_" Nelon asked

"Revenge on Eragon when he slew me I didn't die only my body my soul remained and it sought out a new body and only recently I found a new one but I have a new target in mind." Durza said

"_And who would that be?_" Nelon asked

"Saphira the blue dragoness you raped she is pregnant with Eragon's child this child will have the abilities and freedom of a human and the power of a dragon you are to capture Saphira and when she gives birth I shall take the body of the child as my own and have the power to take the throne and avenge my master Galbatorix." Durza said

"_And what's in it for us?_" Veles asked

" Two things one you get your revenge on Eragon and two once she gives birth I'll have no more need for her and you are free to use her as you wish." Durza replied "And I suggest you capture those other two dragons just in case they decide to help Eragon save Saphira."

"_Alright we'll do it._" Nelon said

"Good but now Eragon's brother Murtagh and his dragon Thorn will be searching for you so I grant you this gift." Durza said before waving his hand as darkness surrounded the two dragons "Now none can see you unless you want them to."

"_We will do this task and take our revenge._" Nelon said

"Good now go." Durza said disappearing into the shadows

"See anything Thorn?" Murtagh asked as Thorn flew over the forest

"_No I don't see any dragons._" Thorn said

"Fuck." Murtagh said frustrated as he crossed off the area they were in on a map "Well the only place we haven't looked yet is the spine."

"_Then what are we waiting for?_" Thorn asked as he flew towards the spine. Once they arrived Thorn landed in a small clearing before Murtagh got off and drew his sword "Alright let's find those two and remember we are to bring them to Eragon to deal with." Murtagh said

"_Alright let's meet back here in a few hours._" Thorn replied walking into the forest. Murtagh walked through the many winding paths of the spine looking for any sign of the two dragons he was about to turn back before he heard something in the trees. Murtagh turned towards the sound but saw nothing "_Must have been my imagination._" Murtagh thought to himself before he felt something knock him down and jump on him "What the..." Murtagh said as a black dragon appeared out of nowhere "_So you're the one they call Murtagh pathetic._" the dragon said

"Who are you Nelon or Veles?" Murtagh asked

"_I see Eragon has told you about us so Durza was right._" the dragon replied

"Answer my question who are you?" Murtagh said

"_I am Nelon I'm here to keep you from ruining my master's plans._" Nelon replied'

"And what are his plans?" Murtagh asked

"_I'm not going to tell you instead I'm going to kill you._" Nelon said before he bit into Murtagh's shoulder making Murtagh scream in pain.

Thorn walked through the spine before he felt a powerful pain in his shoulder "_Murtagh are you alright?_" Thorn asked

"_I've been attacked by Nelon one of the dragon Eragon told us to go after._" Murtagh replied

"_I'm on my way._" Thorn said turning around and running towards his rider.

Nelon began to claw at Murtagh enjoying making the human feel pain "_I could kill you here and now but I think I'll make you feel as much pain as possible for now._" Nelon said before he something knocked him off Murtagh. "What took you so long?" Murtagh asked

"_It's not easy navigating through a forest when you're the size of a building._" Thorn replied "_Now what to do with him?_" Thorn asked pointing towards Nelon who was getting up from the attack

"Get him and we'll let Eragon deal with him." Murtagh said

"_Alright_" Thorn replied picking up Nelon who began to struggle but was no match for the larger dragon's strength as Thorn flew towards Eragon and Saphira's home.

Eragon was busy taking care of Saphira who wasn't recovering well from the previous nights events when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. "I'll be back Saphira I need to get that." Eragon said getting up and opening the door and seeing Murtagh and Thorn in the entrance. "Did you find them?" Eragon asked

"We found one he says his name is Nelon." Murtagh replied before Thorn put down a Nelon who was clawing and biting at the larger dragon's talons. "_Let me go you sorry excuse for a dragon._" Nelon yelled as Eragon smiled. "Bring him in." Eragon said before walking in as Thorn let go of Nelon who immediately tried to run but stopped when Murtagh cast a spell to stop the young dragon and drag him into the house.

Saphira was sitting down in a chair when she heard the door open revealing Eragon in the doorway but her relief turned to sorrow and fear when she saw Nelon walking through as well "Eragon..." Saphira said before Eragon put his hand up to tell her to stop talking

"Don't worry Saphira Nelon is here to pay for his crime." Eragon said making Saphira let out a sigh of relief

"Well in that case..." Saphira said before walking up to Nelon and punching him in the jaw "That was for what you and your friend did to my daughter."

"Alright Nelon why did you rape Saphira and our daughter." Eragon yelled

"_Why should I need to answer to you?_" Nelon replied

"Because if you don't Saphira and I are going to make the rest of your life a living hell." Eragon said

"_We did it because we're stronger._" Nelon said this reply made Saphira even more angry and punched him again harder this time. "Where is Veles?" Saphira said grabbing Nelon around his neck threatening to strangle him

"_That I won't tell you but I will tell you what my master wants with you._" Nelon replied as Saphira let go of his throat. "Who is your master?" Eragon asked

"_Someone from your past here's a hint he's the one who sent the Razek to kill that precious uncle of yours._" Nelon replied making Eragon gasp in shock. "I-it can't be Durza's dead I killed him." Eragon said

"_You did but only his body while Durza's soul lived on and now he wants that child of yours as revenge._" Nelon replied

"You can tell that lump of Urgal shit that he's not getting his hands anywhere near our child." Eragon said

"_How can I when I'm here being interrogated by you?_" Nelon replied mockingly

"You can't but now we want to know what he wants with our child." Eragon said

"_In order for him to live he needs a new host he has one at the moment but wants that child of yours to take as his new host._" Nelon answered

"Thank you for that information." Eragon said "Now get out of here."

"Your letting him go after all he's done?" Murtagh asked

"Look I've gotten what I want from him besides we have enough to deal with now that we know Durza's alive." Eragon said while Nelon walked out of the house when he saw Thorn. "_Before you go I should warn you if you even try to rape Saphira again I will tear you to shreds._" Thorn warned this was enough to scare Nelon to go back into the spine as he ran into the forest to fend for himself.

For the rest of the day Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn conversed about what they had learned. "So Durza still lives." Eragon said sadly

"I would seem so." Saphira replied

"So what do we do?" Murtagh asked

"_We take the fight to him._" Thorn said

"Don't be a fool Thorn if we did that he would kill you and Murtagh he needs Saphira to give birth before he can kill her and I need to be alive for her to live due to our link." Eragon said

"We have to do something." Murtagh said

"We could go into hiding or even leave Alegasia." Saphira said

"That's possible but if Durza lives all of Alegasia is in danger and I can't just let him take over." Eragon replied

"It's still something to think about I'll go see if Roran can help in any way." Murtagh said before leaving and walking towards Carvahal with Thorn close behind. With them gone Eragon and Saphira were left in the room "Want to check on the kids?" Eragon asked

"Yes we need to see if Killea is alright." Saphira said getting up and walking into Krezon and Killea's room. "Krezon how is Killea?" Saphira asked

"_She's feeling better._" Krezon replied before Eragon and Saphira walked up to a small nest were Killea lay. "Killea are you alright?" Saphira asked

"_I'll be fine but what that dragon did to me..._" Killea said

"I know we can't forgive what they did but what is important is that your father saved us." Saphira said making Killea feel better

"_I guess you're right._" Killea said getting up and walking towards Saphira . Saphira couldn't help but admire how much her children had grown over the days they were only there for three days and were already as high as Saphira's waist "Now listen children we have been talking and we have found out that a evil man known as Durza is after your unborn sibling so we may have to leave Alegasia if he can't be stopped but if I give birth before then I want you to keep him or her safe." Saphira said

"_We will protect our sibling no matter the cost._" Krezon said

"_If Durza so much as comes anywhere near our sibling we will tear out his heart._" Killea said

"You will need to tear out his heart to kill him Durza is a shade and can only be killed by being stabbed in the heart." Eragon informed

"But hopefully it won't come to were Krezon and Killea have to fight him." Saphira said

"True but now it's getting late we should get some sleep I'll set up some defences around the house just in case." Eragon said walking outside and muttering a few spells before walking back inside and into his room and saw Saphira getting into a pair of pyjamas. "Saphira there's something I want to ask you." Eragon said

"What is it Eragon?" Saphira asked

"Well we have already mated so I want to ask you..." Eragon started before putting his hand into a pocket and pulling out a small box and opening revealing a ring with a sapphire shaped like a dragon on it "Saphira Brightscale will you marry me?" Eragon asked. All Saphira could do was stand there in shock before finally answering "Yes Eragon I will marry you." Saphira said before Eragon took the ring and putting it on her finger and getting up pulling her into a deep passionate kiss

"Thank you Saphira." Eragon said as he took Saphira's hand and walked towards the bed and lowering Saphira onto the bed as he soon followed. "No Eragon thank you." Saphira said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep with Eragon close behind.


End file.
